


That Dream Within A Dream

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Genderswap, Marriage, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has never been a morning person, Derek isn't surprised that today wouldn't be any different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Dream Within A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Here have an extremely self-indulgent fluffy schmoop grossness drabble because I'm attempting to write a genderswap fic with f!Stiles and this little scene will not get out of my head.
> 
> Completely unedited so all mistakes are mine.

"Stiles." 

"Mmmph." 

"Stiles, come on, you need to wake up." 

"Don't wannaaaa." 

Derek chuckled, tracing a finger down the shell of Stiles' ear. She had never been a morning person, but her grumpiness today was more endearing than usual. 

"I know, but you have to go get ready for the wedding, Lydia will kill you if you're late getting to the salon." Stiles groaned, her face buried in Derek's neck. 

"I should just marry Scott, he knows better than to wake me up at dawn." 

"Scott and Allison have been married for two years now, I think she might take offense. Also it's 10am." 

"Noooo, I don't want your stupid logic, go away." Derek smiled again and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.


End file.
